La Rosa del Caos
by Mosany
Summary: Caos creó una rosa que manejó una humana como guardiana para destruir el mundo de los dioses. Los grandes dioses desterraron a Caos y sellaron a la rosa y a la mujer que la portaba. Ello creó un desequilibrio mental que vino a formar a los "Ilusionistas".
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: El 4 de Enero**

**ENERO 1994**

Miraba por la ventana, atónito, buscaba algún rayo del sol que iluminara al menos un centímetro del suelo de aquella oscura calle. Llovía como si nos cayera una cascada del cielo; eran normales las tormentas en el lugar pero no podía soportar la idea de quedarme encerrado en casa.

Oí el pitido del microondas, la sopa ya estaba caliente y lista para tomar. Me bajé del respaldo del sofá, sujetándome en el frío cristal del ventanal y corrí, dando brincos, hacia ese olor tan bueno que provenía de la cocina. Mamá preparó otra de sus sopas caseras, con trozos de pan flotando por el líquido anaranjado y hundiéndose poco a poco hacia el fondo del cuenco. Me acerqué a la encimera, esperando haber crecido algo para llegar a ella, pero fue inútil. Salté y salté pero no llegaba. Ella rió, cogió el cuenco, colocándole una cuchara en el interior, y llevándolo a la mesa del comedor. Pude subirme a la silla y sentarme, pero la encimera era mi peor enemigo.

Me gustaba ayudar a mi madre a poner los cubiertos y los vasos en la mesa, pero era tan pequeño… Me mosqueaba no ser más alto o más mayor para llegar a coger un simple tazón. Miré enfadado la sopa, tenía tan buena pinta; pocos podrían resistirse a no comérsela. Pero mi cabezonería podía con ello.

-¡Kora! –Gritó mi madre con retintín.- No oigo la cuchara funcionar.

Resoplé. Al rato de no hacer nada, apareció con sonrisa amable y caminar tranquilo y sereno. Ella era así. Siempre sonreía, y eso que no había tenido mucha suerte en sus años casada. Tuvo suerte en casarse con el hombre de su vida, Alfred, mi padre; pero entonces las cosas se complicaron para mi familia. Perdió a casi toda su familia, sus tíos, sus padres y sus hermanos. Hace dos meses su hermana pequeña, Dorothy, murió en un accidente; el conductor del taxi en el que volvía ella de Ámsterdam iba drogado y cayeron por un barranco. Aunque de eso me enteré cuando fui mucho más mayor.

Su risa resonó por todo el comedor. Sentada y tomando su sopa, me miraba risueña, con ganas de que yo le devolviera alguna pequeña sonrisa. Suspiré e hice parecer sonriente y avergonzado; mi madre me pilló enseguida. Lo supe porque posó su mano sobre la mía, descansando en el mantel de cuadrados verdes que había puesto ella en la mesa antes de comer. Hice una mueca, apartando despacio la mano de la suya y cogiendo de nuevo la cuchara. Mi otra mano hizo de apoyado para mi mejilla, que aguantaba gracias a mi codo apretado contra la dura madera de la mesa.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño? –me preguntó con curiosidad.

-Nada mamá.

-Bueno –miró al plato de reojo y, de nuevo, a mis ojos.- No creo que la sopa se tome sola.

-Uhm –miré la sopa, reflejaba mi rostro enfadado. Luego desvié la mirada hacia otro punto de la casa.

Tomó una cucharada de sopa, devolviendo la mano al lado de su cuenco.

-Mamá, ¿no te cansas de hacer todas las tareas de casa sola? –le pregunté. Se la veía cansada.- Me gustaría ayudarte.

-Lo sé, y gracias, pero eres aún pequeño para llegar a sitios donde hay que limpiar o coger cosas.

-Yo soy lo suficiente mayor para ayudarte, al menos, a coger mi comida –contesté molesto.

-Jajaja –se carcajeó.- Solo tienes 7 años, deberías disfrutar de jugar al aire libre y salir al parque de enfrente con tus amigos –miré a la ventana. Ella suspiró, avergonzada.- Bueno, hoy no es el día indicado para ello pero, en cuanto salga el sol, podrás salir. ¿Vale?

-Igualmente, mamá, tengo 7 años y soy más bajito que mi primo de 5 años –renegué.

-Lo dices por la encimera, ¿verdad? –susurró ella con preocupación.

-Sí.

-Verás, esa encimera es muy alta, a mi me llega por el pecho. Tu padre quiso hacerlo así para que no cogierais cuchillos o sartenes ardiendo y pasara alguna desgracia –me explicó intentando hacerme comprender, pero sin éxito. Lo intentó de nuevo.- Es por vuestra seguridad.

Me quedé pensativo. ¿Por nuestra seguridad? Típico de papá. No me dejaba ayudarle en mucho y siempre me reñía si cogía alguna cosa que no debía. Pero yo tenia cuidado con las cosas y sabia qué era peligroso y qué no; lo sabía, y por eso no quería que estuvieran siempre pendientes de mi. Miré a mamá de nuevo, se había terminado el plato y, al cerrar los ojos, se quedó dormida. Sonreí, sabia que estaba cansada, lo intuía siempre.

Al rato acabé de comer, cogí mi plato y el de mi madre. Me costó bajar luego de la mesa, pero pegando saltos por las sillas lo logré. Fui hasta la cocina y observé alguna ayuda para subir a la encimera y dejar los tazones y las cucharas en la pila. Pero nada.

Oí un maullido. Era Miro, el gato de rayas grises y blancas que encontró mi padre hace dos años y medio. Siendo un gatito lo dejaron abandonado y herido de una pata en medio de la calle. ¡Para haberlo atropellado! Menos mal que él lo recogió y ahora está sano entre nosotros. Me miraba con cara suplicante, tal vez tenía hambre; entonces supe lo que quería. Dejé los tazones a su lado y los relamió. Parecía encantarle.

-¿Te gusta Miro? –acariciándole el lomo mientras este seguía comiendo.- La sopa de mamá está buena, ¿eh? –le afirmé alegre. Él maulló dulcemente.

Al dejarlo limpio y reluciente, pegué un salto a la encimera y dejé uno a pleno vuelo en la pila. Lo extraño es que no se rompiera. Hice lo mismo con el otro y brinqué hasta el comedor, donde me llamó un fuerte color rojo marcado en el calendario de este mes. Era el 4 de Enero, a su lado había algo escrito en una letra tan pequeña que me fue imposible de leer. Seguramente seria alguna de las reuniones que tenia mi padre con los empresarios de vez en cuando. Él se pasaba todo el día trabajando en la empresa constructora, era el jefe según me contaban sus compañeros de trabajo cuando venían a cenar. Siempre comentaban que era muy buen director y que les pagaba genial, que nunca se irían de ese trabajo porque, aparte, no era muy agobiante con él ayudándoles. Yo siempre sonreía con mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con los labios abiertos, enseñando mis dientes recién lavados y la gran boca de la que mi madre solía presumir con las mujeres o novias de ellos. Al acostarme, como mi padre ya estaba en casa y me arropaba con mi madre de pie en la puerta mirándonos, le hacia siempre la misma pregunta. "Papá, de mayor, ¿seré tan bueno como tú y todos me querrán como a ti?", y él me respondía "claro, porque tu serás el próximo jefe de Lucky's Street". Ese era el nombre de la empresa.

Desperté de mis pensamientos y recuerdos al oír aporrear la puerta. Mi padre solía darme una sorpresa cada vez que venia pero últimamente no las hacia; mi madre decía que era porque las sorpresas valían un precio y, ese precio, lo necesitaban para cosas más importantes que mis caprichos. Aunque yo diría más bien los de papá. Fui corriendo y saltando por las escaleras, abriendo la puerta y mirando como la figura nerviosa de él entraba con prisa y buscando algo alrededor mío.

-Kora, ¿dónde está mamá? –me preguntó mi padre arrodillándose ante mí y mostrando un brillo de preocupación en los ojos.

-Está durmiendo en la mesa, ha trabajado mucho hoy. Está cansada –le informé.- No la despiertes –le advertí con un refunfuño.

-Solo es un momento, es muy urgente –me dijo medio gritando.

-¡No! –le tapé la entrada a las escaleras. Él suspiró y simuló una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión; posó las manos en mis hombros, dejándolas caer, y cerró los ojos relajadamente.

-Kora… Te entiendo que no quieras despertarla. Pero debo hablar con ella pronto –al ver que no reaccionaba se levantó y abrió la puerta.- Ven conmigo, te llevaré a enseñarte algo.

Me extrañé, estaba lloviendo y no debíamos salir porque podíamos resfriarnos. En vez de revelarme contra mi padre le hice caso, curioso de qué querría enseñarme. Pensaba que me llevaría a algún estreno de alguna película en el cine, como hacíamos muchas veces; íbamos y me daba una sorpresa porque estrenaban una que yo había dicho que quería ver. Solía pegarme mucho a la tele y ver anuncios. El coche iba despacio, no era normal que lo llevara así. Mamá siempre le decía que no fuera rápido, que algún día tendríamos un accidente, pero él nunca hacia caso e iba a doscientos por hora; eso marcaba el controlador de velocidad del coche. Los pitidos de alerta me molestaban mucho, cuando me dolía ya la cabeza era cuando él bajaba la velocidad. Me ayudaba en muchas cosas y me quería mucho; lo era todo para mí, igual que ella. Desvié la cabeza rápidamente, decepcionado, al ver que habíamos pasado la salida que llevaba al cine y a los centros comerciales. Seguíamos recto, no quitaba un ojo de encima de la carretera. Empezaba a asustarme, entonces era algo serio de verdad, no seria una broma ni una sorpresa como hacíamos siempre. Algo en mi corazón me decía que, por culpa de eso, nuestra vida iba a cambiar; ya no íbamos a ser una feliz familia con algunos problemas pero siempre solucionándolos. Me sentía triste solo de pensarlo, ¿qué habría pasado para que todo esto me diera tan mala espina?

Mis manos se oscurecieron, todo el coche y nosotros se volvían de color oscuro y todo el paisaje de color negro. Poco a poco no se podía ver nada y reinaba la oscuridad. ¿Ya era de noche? Miré al cielo, el Sol estaba tapándose con algo redondeado que había que se vieran rayos rojos y amarillos alrededor de él. Sentí miedo, temblaba y tenia frío. Me sobresalté cuando le oí hablar tan seriamente.

-Kora, eso es un eclipse Solar. Hoy es entero y eso significa que hasta la noche ya no habrá más Sol, estaremos a oscuras todo el día –me explicó.

Tal vez era eso lo que quería enseñarme, un eclipse Solar. Me quedé atónito mirándolo, era hermoso pero a la vez helador. Daba escalofríos solo verlo y pensar que la oscuridad estaría más horas en el día, haciendo que todas las criaturas peligrosas salieran a comenzar su caza.

-Kora, ¿vistes el subrayado en el calendario no? –me preguntó.

-Sí, del día 4 de Enero –le asentí.

-Ese día… Es hoy. Lo subrayé porque este eclipse Solar no es normal, tiene referencia a algo que no me explico y quiero que veas con tus propios ojos –hizo una pausa para aparcar en el borde de un descampado. Me miró a los ojos con confianza en sí mismo.- Esto va a ser difícil, pero tienes que pensar en mamá, en mi y en el mundo. ¿Vale? –salió del coche y me abrió la puerta. Después cerró el coche con llave.

Esto empezaba a agobiarme, ¡ni que fuera un tema del ejército! Salí del coche, algo había ahí, algo que no era natural. Una luz nos iluminaba, una luz azulada enorme, tan grande como un edificio. Una gran luna azul, como una bola de energía que salían en los dibujos animados; algo que me dejó como una piedra. Eso solo pasó un momento porque, enseguida, sopló un viento muy fuerte que nos cortaba la piel a tiras. En cambio, nosotros dos mirábamos aquello con gran atención; yo más bien curiosidad porque era tan majestuoso y me daba la sensación de haberlo visto antes. En algún recuerdo pasado, en un recuerdo serio y veloz. Unas imágenes me venían a la cabeza, esa bola había aparecido antes, en una vida pasada; y ahora la veía de nuevo. Todo esto parecía una fantasía de película, con dragones y hadas, pero no era así; era real, hasta podía acercarme y tocarla.

Caminé con disimulo, alejándome de mi padre, que seguía mirando aquél resplandor hipnotizador. Cuando estabas más cerca de ella, algo cálido te arropaba más el cuerpo, como si quisiera tenerme entre sus brazos. Un deseo que cualquiera quisiera.

Me llamaba, me invitaba a estar con ella, dentro de ella. Alargué la mano, deseando sentir ese calor en mi piel, queriendo que fuera un momento bonito de vivir. Un momento de felicidad. Era caluroso, y notaba como si traspasara una barrera de energía, sin darme calambres, pero como si una pared de cristal me permitiera pasar. Noté que temblaba, como si tuviera miedo. Mi mirada cambió de brillo, por la preocupación de aquello.

-No llores, yo estoy contigo –le dije sonriente.

Un susurro me consumió la mente y la luz se hizo tan poderosa que nos cubrió a todos con ella. Al girarme solo pude ver la sombra de mi padre desaparecer entre la luz; me quedé asombrado pero ha la vez asustado por ello. Quise correr hacia él pero no pude. Noté que iba desapareciendo poco a poco, que la vida ya no existía para mí. Solo vivía entre la luz. Aunque pensé que todo aquello…

Era solo un sueño…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Puedes si crees en ello**

**MAYO 2009**

Sin rumbo a un lugar desconocido. Caminando por las calles, escuchando a los coches arrancar a toda velocidad y frenar tan de golpe hasta la muerte. Pocos accidentes había por aquí pero, aún así, habían. En cambio, alguien de a pie, alguien como yo, no tenia nunca accidentes y mucho menos llegaba a morir tan fácilmente como los demás. Te pasas la vida viviendo en las calles, en callejones oscuros, revolviendo en la basura; todo eso solo porque somos diferentes. Solo una mirada, un paso atrás, un movimiento suave, podía espantarlos y hacer que gritaran.

Igual que aquél día…

Abrí la puerta, salí un momento del piso de Jennifer. Ella estaba fuera, sabia que tardaría mucho ya que su trabajo la hacia estar mucho tiempo por aquellos bares tan pesados y ruidosos. La calle era tranquila, era medio de noche y había pensado en ir a recogerla. Miraba al suelo, pensando que tal vez era demasiado precipitado ir a recogerla porque podía haber cogido ya un taxi o haberle llevado algún compañero o compañera de trabajo.

Oí pasos. No me percaté de ellos al estar sumido en mis pensamientos, lo que provocó un choque con el hombro del chico que acompañaba de la cintura a su posible "novia". No me giré, en cambio oí los insultos y malos tratos hacia mí de aquél personaje de mala fama, por llevar pintas de metomentodo y metiéndose con todo el mundo que se posaba en su camino. Decidí mirarle a la cara, con odio frente a mí al verla a ella, junto a él, arropada en su brazo. Su cara de sorpresa no pudo ocultarme su infidelidad. En cambio, no escuché sus palabras; me fui por donde iba ya, echándome toda la culpa a mí de ser como soy…

-¡Sucio Ilusionista! –escuché de fondo, retumbó en toda la avenida y todo el mundo lo escuchó. Sin embargo, seguí mi rumbo normal; sin prestarle atención a los demás.

Eso fue lo último que oí después de que Jennifer se fuera de mi lado de tan cruel forma. Solo por ser eso, un Ilusionista. Me pregunto, ¿qué tiene de malo ser un ilusionista? Solo somos personas con una mente capaz de crear ilusiones reales, que pueden tocar los demás, dañan o alivian. ¿Por qué nos tratan de esa forma? ¿Acaso yo pedí ser como soy? No, yo solo quería ser normal. Un día quise aliviar mi dolor, por ello pensé en ir a una prisión donde estaban los criminales más fuertes y con mayor culpabilidad de todos. Quise matar a uno, a un asesino en serie; y al intentarlo. Una fuerza poderosa salió de mi corazón. Y de ahí salió mi espada llamada "Llama del Dragón".

La miré determinadamente, el mango solamente, ya que la hoja era como la llama de un dragón blanca y con resplandor dorado. La acerqué más a la cara, mirando si tenia algún dispositivo de activarla, ya que solo se abrió cuando estaba en apuros o tenia tanto dolor y odio acumulado que deseaba destruir algo o… A alguien.

La guardé y caminé de nuevo, atónito a los problemas que tenia solo por ser diferente. Siempre deseé un lugar tranquilo, pacífico, donde todos pudiéramos vivir tranquilamente y, aunque fuéramos diferentes, respetarnos de una forma mutua. Darnos apoyo, comprensión y amor entre todos. Como una vez me lo dio ella, pero se fue solo porque era así. Yo alguna vez se lo comenté, para que ella supiera que yo era ese tipo de personas que tanto temían las personas normales como ella. No le importó lo más mínimo, aunque me extraña que en esos tiempos, después de medio año, le diera tanta importancia. Y a partir de eso, no creo en el amor verdadero. Todas al principio son buenas, simpáticas y cuidadosas contigo pero, llega un momento en que empiezan a darse cuenta de su vida y la tuya. Que las dos juntas son problemáticas, que no concuerdan, que es algo imposible. Simplemente, el amor es de locos. Y básicamente, solo es un sentimiento que trae dolor y sufrimiento.

-Mamá, ¿ese chico está malito? Tiene la cara pálida… -oí por lo bajo a 6 pasos de mí. Me paré y me apoyé en la pared, cerrando los ojos.

-No te acerques a él cariño, es peligroso y puede hacerte daño –le advirtió la madre antes de empezar a sacar dinero del banco.

La niña pareció no escuchar a su madre, me volvió a mirar de arriba abajo. Curiosa de mí, se acercó poco a poco y los dos pasos que quedaban al final, los realizó con dos diminutos brincos. Pasaron segundos y ella no apartaba su mirada preocupada de la mía, aunque yo apenas la podía mirar; no quería hacerme responsable de lo que dijera la madre al ver a la niña a mi lado. Noté su cálida manita cogiendo uno de mis dedos fríos como el hielo y tiró de mí hacia abajo. Le obedecí, arrodillándome a su lado y mirándola. Mi expresión era triste, apagada, deprimida, encarcelada… En cambio, ella tenía una mirada alegre, feliz, preocupada y comprensiva.

Me hacia sentir mejor, hasta que su madre se percató de lo que pasaba. La solté rápidamente y me fui por el callejón más cercano. Oí sus gritos.

-¡No te vayas! ¡Ven conmigo! ¡Quiero que estés conmigo! –con preocupación.

Al rato dejé de oír su dulce e infantil voz. Aquella niña, por un momento, me había abierto el corazón a ella solo con su presencia tan cálida. Me crucé de brazos, quería volver a sentirme como antes, estar a su lado y verla volver a sonreír. Pero su madre si me veía podría llamar a la policía y me encerrarían, no tenia ganas de que estuviera en busca y captura. Lo pensé mucho tiempo, incluso llegó a anochecer; estaba confuso. No me explicaba como una niña tan advertida por familia, amigos, profesores, hubiera reconocido como era y se hubiera acercado a mí sin percatarse del riesgo que corre. Aunque yo nunca haría daño a una niña tan pequeña, solo tenía 4 años.

Pasadas las doce de la noche decidí ir a verla, siguiendo su rastro hasta la casa donde viviera. Corrí pero en silencio, sin hacer mucho escándalo para que nadie empezara a asustarse de mí y que gritaran que iba a matar a alguien. Los pasos se me hacían lentos, parecía que nunca llegaba. Pero las esperanzas de volver a sonreír con ella al lado eran tantas que no podía permitirme una noche sin notar la presencia de una sonrisa tan fugaz.

La casa era un edificio de unas 20 plantas, muy alto; plateado, con vigas negras y ventanas tapadas con las persianas. Me fijé en el séptimo piso, una de las ventanas estaba abierta, dejando entrar la brisa fría de la noche y obligando a bailar a las cortinas blancas. Escalé por todos los pisos, sujetándome a las ventanas y a las vigas hasta que llegué a esa ventana abierta, me asomé y en la cama dormía ella; tan inocente, era como un ángel que había bajado del cielo para consolarme.

Me quedé en silencio, mirándola, observando como sus suaves manos cogían la almohada buscando una posición cómoda. Abrió los ojos lentamente, con brillo a pesar de estar todo oscuro, sin una luz. Se inclinó y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados; se los frotó y parpadeó dos veces.

-Tú. El chico de esta tarde –murmuró y me señaló. Solo asentí un poco pero ella pareció entenderme. Se salió de las sabanas y se acercó a mí, sentándose enfrente y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.- Me alegra mucho que hayas venido a verme pero, ¿por qué tan tarde? –se extrañó.

-No puedo ser visto –susurré con rapidez.

-¿Eres una persona de esas que crean ilusiones? –acertó enseguida. Gruñí.- Tranquilo, yo no te quiero hacer daño. Además, pienso que esas personas son muy interesantes –sonrió de nuevo y observó mis ropas.- Me gustaría mucho tener amigos que entendieran que es chulo ser ilusionista, y también poder jugar con los pajaritos y volar. –se rió.

-Puedes hacerlo, si crees que puedes –le informé.

-¿En serio? –Se asombró.- ¿Puedo ser un ilusionista? –dijo con tono esperanzador.

-Claro, pero has de creer que puedes hacer lo que ilusiones… -me viré hacia el cielo, la luna era menguante pero, igualmente, iluminaba toda la cuidad con su luz tenue. Entonces noté un apretón en el pecho, me abrazó con fuerza y alegría.

-Gracias, muchas gracias –susurró. Noté un pequeño ardor en las mejillas al mirarla tan feliz. Cerré los ojos para relajarme ya que me había puesto nervioso al ella abrazarme, la cogí de los hombros apartándola con cuidado y me agaché a su altura.

-Yo te enseñaré si quieres –mostré una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lin, ¿y tú? –escondiendo sus manitas por detrás de la espalda.

-Ryu –conseguí pronunciar.

Salimos a una terraza que había debajo de la ventana de Lin, mirando yo al frente pero ella miró hacia abajo y tembló. Tenía miedo y lo comprendía, estábamos a una altura vertiginosa para una niña tan pequeña. Acaricié su cabello.

-¿Crees que podrás? –esperando a que ella estuviera segura. Noté que se lo pensaba.

-S… Sí –al final se decidió.

Asentí y la cogí, posándola sobre mi hombro derecho para que notara la fresca brisa que hacia. Ella parecía que se tranquilizaba al estar yo cogiéndola, se sentía segura conmigo. Le susurré de nuevo que debía creer que volaba, que ella podía hacerlo sin dificultad alguna. Ella asintió. Entonces subí a la valla de la terraza que era de piedra blanca, caminé hacia el lado izquierdo ya que estábamos en el centro y esperé un tiempo. Cuando creí que era conveniente, la tiré por el vacío del edificio. La miraba bajar rápidamente, pero estaba seguro de que ella no se haría daño porque confiaba en ella y se le veía en los ojos que sabía que podía. Bajé de la valla y me viré para verla volando delante de mí.

-¡Mira! ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Puedo volar! –intentando mantenerse para ir al suelo de la terraza, por casi se cae pero yo la agarré y la puse en tierra firme.- ¿Me has visto? ¡Ha sido increíble! –pegaba saltos de alegría.

-Sí, sabía que podrías Lin. Eres una buena "Ilusionista del Vuelo" –le nombré.

-¿Ahora soy la "Ilusionista del Vuelo"? ¡Qué divertido! –gritó de felicidad, estaba más contenta que un perrito cuando le sacaban a pasear un rato.

-He de irme Lin –cogiéndola, saltando hasta su ventana y entrándola dentro de su cama, tapándola con la manta y volviendo a la ventana.- Ya no puedo enseñarte nada más hoy, has de descansar para mañana ir a la escuela. ¿No?

-Sí, tienes razón –bostezó. Y cerró los ojos, escondiendo su lado derecho de la cara en la almohada.

Me quedé pensativo, mirándola; sabía que ella sería una buena Ilusionista y que me podría hacer compañía cuando fuera más mayor. Volví a entrar en la habitación, me acerqué al borde de su cama y le besé la frente, con suavidad y dulzura. Quería que durmiera bien para volverla a ver mañana.

-Mañana volveré por la noche a buscarte, te lo prometo –acariciando sus cabellos castaños, que se juntaron con los Dios plateados que caían de mi única coleta que llevaba al lado derecho de mi cabello medio largo, por la mitad del cuello. Mi coleta era la única que llegaba de mi cabello hasta mi cintura.

Caminé hasta la ventana, la volví a observar de reojo y me fui, saltando por las terrazas hasta el suelo.

Por la mañana, al salir el sol busqué un lugar bueno para desayunar. Había un bar en uno de los callejones que llevaba un Ilusionista, siempre iba allí como último recurso ya que no tenía mucho dinero. Al entrar había un ambiente pesado, lleno de humo y con 5 mesas ocupadas. En una de ellas estaba un hombre mayor leyendo un periódico, en otra 4 amigos jugando a las cartas, en la siguiente dos mujeres cotilleando de sus cosas personales, en la penúltima una chica joven algo ausente en sus pensamientos y en la última un niño con su padre desayunando. Me acerqué a la barra y me senté en un taburete algo viejo, pedí un vaso de leche con chocolate. Al lado mío se moría de risa un periódico que se había dejado alguien de hoy. Lo cogí y le eché un ojo por encima.

Una noticia me llamó la atención. "Otra Ilusionista es capturada y sentenciada a muerte". Otra como yo, todos los días encontraban a alguien, o al menos uno a la semana. Al acabarme mi tazón de leche con chocolate derretido decidí ir a ojear en la prisión de Ilusionistas para ver a quién sentenciaban el día de hoy.

En cambio, tenía un mal presentimiento…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Injusta vida**

Su sangre, esparcida por toda la habitación de cadáveres a punto de incinerar. Mis ojos no parpadeaban, mis pulmones no respiraban, mi corazón no palpitaba; mi amor roto de nuevo por los que se hacen llamar normales. Era como si me presionaran tan fuerte el pecho que mi vida se esfumara por momentos. Pensé en su alegría, su sonrisa, en ella en sí, en Lin. Sacrificada por mi culpa, por enseñarle a ser una Ilusionista; era tan traumático ver todo su cuerpo sin vida y destrozado por el virus que le habían metido en el cuerpo para matarla.

Me fui de allí, no podía soportar la idea de que se hubiera ido. Sabía que ahora estaría en un lugar mejor, pero no hacia más que pensar en como se sentiría ella al ver que todos la trataban como a un animal peligroso, cogiéndola con fuerza, encerrándola una hora antes de llevársela al otro mundo. Seguro que tenía miedo, estaba aterrada y me llamaba en su subconsciente; debí quedarme con ella toda la noche. Y por eso me arrepentiré toda mi vida, de perder otra persona querida para mi solo por como soy.

Caminando por la acera hacia la cuidad, ya que esa prisión estaba a las afueras de esta, miraba el suelo con descontento. ¿Cómo pude querer tanto a alguien en tan poco tiempo? Simplemente, me trató como nunca nadie lo había hecho, era la única persona que me daba confianza y en la que podía poner toda mi vida en su hombro. Me pregunté si pensó en mí cuando estaba atemorizada, si pensó malamente o con bondad y tolerancia. Me habría gustado meterme en su mente para saber exactamente como me quería; como un hermano, como un amigo, como un consejero, como un padre… ¿O cómo algo más?

¿Cuánto la quería yo? Demasiado para ser cierto…

Llegué al lugar donde solía dormir la mayoría de las noches, un local sucio, a medio construir y deshabitado. Pegué un salto hacia el primer piso, donde estaba tumbada una sombra, fumando un cigarrillo y adormilada. Se movió hacia mí y se levantó, tirando su vicio al suelo y apagándolo de un solo pisotón.

-Hombre, Ryu, hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí –sonriente, con su boca grande y de labios finos.

-Estuve ocupado –dije con desanimo, sentándome y apoyando la espalda en otra columna; como estaba antes mi compañero.

-¿Ocupado? No sé por qué pero lo dudo. Jajaja –se carcajeó.

Solo le fulminé con una mirada de seriedad y dolor. Él era Hayaku, era como un fiel amigo de toda la vida y, a la vez, el mayor rival en todas las cosas que pudieras hacer. Era muy cabezón y tozudo, siempre quería tener la razón pero no solo tenía cosas malas. Era simpático y divertido, muy juguetón la mayoría de veces; en cambio no admitía, para nada, que era muy protector con sus amigos. Por supuesto, lo era. Pero como le sacaras el tema ya lo tenias de morros todo el día.

Sus cabellos oscuros hacían resaltar el turbante rojo fosforito que llevaba para apartarse el pelo de la frente. De debajo de las orejas le salían dos abultados y gruesos tirabuzones, tenia la tez morena, ojos castaños y una fuerza descomunal. Nunca debías retarlo a un pulso, ya tuve que estar con la muñeca vendada 4 meses, y son poder hacer nada. Me la dejó destrozada. También es Ilusionista. "El Ilusionista de las Armas". Tenía un revolver y una metralleta que, al concentrar energía en las balas, podían salir del elemento que quisieras, ya fuera agua, fuego, hielo, hojas… Por esa parte tenia mucho potencial en la mente de Ilusionista, pero era tan bestia que no podía controlar bien sus ataques y siempre refunfuñaba de que era muy malo. No sé a qué vendría eso después de destrozar un árbol entero, quemarlo y al dejarlo en cenizas hacer que se lo llevara el viento lejos de allí. En fin, era un quejica de primera clase.

Me sentía tan mal, tan hundido en la miseria, tan muerto en alma… Sabía que superaría esto sin dificultades si entretenía mi mente, pero Hayaku no podría ayudarme mucho.

-¿Te sientes mal tío? –se sentó a mi lado, preocupado.

-No.

-No te creo, tienes una mirada de desesperación que no puedes con ella –me informó mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Luego, al ver que no le hacia el menor caso, se acercó más a mí.- ¿Has conocido a alguien especial?

-¿Eh? –me asombré.

-No te habrá pasado como con Jennifer… ¿No? Porque sabes que te volverían a hacer daño –comentó preocupado.

-No… Ella… No era como Jennifer… -suspiré.

-¿Era? –pensó un momento, luego se me dirigió de nuevo.- No me digas que la niña de esta mañana…

-Lin. Se convirtió en Ilusionista del Vuelo por mi culpa, porque sabía que podría. Y tenía tanta ilusión en tocar el aire sin estar en tierra firme… -cerré los ojos, intentando que mi corazón no se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Hayaku calló. Se sintió mal, se le notaba tanto en la cara. Además que era un hombre divertido y simpático, siempre con la sonrisa en la cara; pero este tema nos tocaba tanto a uno como al otro.

El silencio se apoderó de todo, solo al final Hayaku pareció que una bombilla encima de su cabeza se encendió como señal de alguna "idea".

-¿Quieres que vayamos a buscar algo de comer? De paso podríamos visitar a la antigua finca de Reishi, para ver como van por ahí –propuso con ilusión. Se levantó y, al cogerme de la mano, pegó tal empujón que tuve que aterrizar en el suelo con las manos para no irme de morros.

-¿De Reishi? Ese chico ya está más podrido que cuando fuimos hace dos meses. Desde que apareció allí ese hombre tan extraño, una presencia de ilusión maligna se apoderó de todo el edificio –resumí, recordándoselo.

-Sí pero creo que solo salió afectado él, los demás siguen viviendo allí pero se hace cargo otra persona. Creo que un primo de la anterior novia de Reishi –dijo sin estar del todo seguro.

-Bueno, da igual. Averigüemos qué tal va todo por ese sitio de mala muerte –concluí, poniendo punto y final a la conversación.

Los dos nos fuimos de nuestra casa a medio construir, que llevaba siglos igual. Los propietarios encontraron un solar mejor y para que los constructores no se quejaran les pagaron el doble y aparte la otra casa para que les construyeran. Es lo que tiene ser muy rico.

Llegamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya que los dos, de caminar tanto por la cuidad sin hacer nada, nos sabíamos todos los atajos posibles a sitios donde los Ilusionistas escondían su presencia. Ese edificio era un ejemplo de los lugares que habían tan escondidos por allí. Justamente, este era de un amigo nuestro que se unió a las fuerzas del mal. ¿Quiénes son? Son Ilusionistas como nosotros, pero usan sus poderes de ilusión para el mal y contra los humanos e, incluso, otros Ilusionistas que solo queremos vivir en paz. Ellos quieren la paz con humanos, pero la oscuridad se apoderó de sus deseos más egoístas y rencorosos y los hizo ser así, atacando a todo el mundo y haciendo que los humanos nos sacrifiquen por miedo. Por eso nosotros, cuando vemos a alguien así, actuamos rápidamente. Normalmente los matamos porque se resisten a ir por las buenas, pero no somos tan agresivos como parece que nos pinto. Simplemente es que ellos están descontrolados y no hay otra manera de detenerlos.

-Ya llegamos –entrando, sonando la campanita que colgaba del techo.- ¿Hola? –gritó profundamente por la portería.

-Creo que no hay nadie, todos fueron absorbidos por la oscuridad –serio.

-¡No! ¡No piensen eso! Lo que pasa es que creíamos que eran la policía… -saliendo de su escondrijo un portero lleno de canas, arrugas, encorvado y con un cuerpo que pedía a gritos que le jubilaran.

-¿La policía ronda por aquí? –preguntó extrañado Hayaku.

-Sí –tartamudeó.- Se ve que un Ilusionista Maligno apareció por este barrio y se creen que está escondido por estas casas. Por eso estamos escondidos y tenemos miedo –explicó con un tembleque en las piernas.

Pasó un silencio que pareció eterno; menos mal que sabía que eso significaba que Hayaku pensaba en algo.

-Bueno, pues nosotros vigilaremos para que la policía no les pille señores –consiguió decir después de tanto cavilar.

-¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias buenos hombres! –Exclamó tan agradecido.- ¡Nos lo agradeceremos eternamente! Que Dios esté con vosotros –mientras entraba en su casa que era una al lado de la portería.

Nos miramos los dos a la vez, bajamos la cabeza agotados y suspiramos.

-Qué buena idea Hayaku –le agradecí con cierto tono irónico.

-Lo siento, pero es que ese pobre hombre me daba tanta pena… -dijo con arrepentimiento.

Los dos estuvimos como horas sentados en sillas, mirando a la puerta fijamente, con todos los sentidos alerta, para oír cualquier ruido y ver cualquier sombra. Me quedé pensativo durante todo ese tiempo, todavía le daba muchas vueltas al tema de los Ilusionistas con los humanos. Además que las presencias oscuras tendrían que venir de algún lugar, ¿no? No podrían aparecer de la nada, alguien debería estar controlándolas y haciendo que todos los contaminados por ello le obedecieran.

-Ah… Veo demasiadas películas… -murmuré para mí mismo. Miré de reojo a mi compañero, llevaba puesto su turbante rojo del cabello en los ojos y le caía el flequillo que siempre se recogía con él por la frente. Sonreí por gracia. Pensé algo tan tonto como que nunca le había visto con el flequillo o sin turbante ya que no le gustaba que le vieran dormir. Y nada más despertarse es lo primero que hace, ponérselo.

Las mañanas normalmente eran tranquilas, bueno, tranquilas para nosotros porque ya era la costumbre. Algún coche que otro de policía, movidas de jóvenes y peleas de borrachos que se pasan la noche en vela, el olor a alcohol y droga en la acera de enfrente que lleva a un descampado… Eso es lo normal. Lo raro es que esté todo tranquilo. En cambio, cuando era pequeño, todo lo normal era diferente a lo que ahora resulta más cómodo y relajante. Cosas que no te ponían nervioso, pero ahora nos lo pondrían, como el silencio absoluto en la noche, escuchar el viento pegar contra los árboles. Y sobre todo, prestarle atención a las caricias de tu madre o padre antes de dormir. Ellos murieron, en un accidente de demolición de una casa. Mis padres llevaban una constructora y un día que estaban mirando la casa que iban a demoler para construir otra por dentro, la máquina de demolición se llevó la casa por delante con mis padres y conmigo. Yo estaba allí porque mi padre me llevó a verlo, ya que me hacia ilusión ver como rompían una casa en miles de pedazos. Pero fue una desgracia. Desperté en el hospital y no recordaba nada, me había dado un golpe en la cabeza y por eso estaba algo en shock. A partir de entonces viví con unos padres adoptivos 3 años, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que había adquirido un poder de Ilusionista, me quisieron mandar a la famosa prisión. Pero me escapé.

Seguro que piensan que era un loco que con solo nueve años me fuera a una prisión a matar a alguien y adquirir a Llama de Dragón. Pero estaba tan enrabiado conmigo mismo y por perder a mi familia en una cosa así, encima salir yo solo vivo y no quedar nadie con quién estar. Me sentía muy triste y desolado.

De repente se oyó un portazo que Hayaku cayó hacia atrás con la silla de cabeza, y yo pegué un sobresalto que me puse de pie. Una mujer vestida con una camisa azul, corbata negra y falda azulada y ajustada entró. Los dos nos extrañamos pero enseguida, gracias al sol, nos pudo iluminar su placa que mostraba unas letras de color oro. "Policía Anti-Ilusionistas".


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Miedo y protección**

-¡La policía Ryu! –me chilló al oído, asustado. Me destaponé el tímpano y luego escuché las palabras que iba a soltar en cualquier momento aquella mujer.

-¿Sois de aquí, de Japón? –preguntó seria.

-Él sí, pero yo soy extranjero –me extrañé de esa pregunta, a lo mejor me vio un rostro internacional.

-Entiendo, ¿vivís aquí?

-Pues…

-¡SÍ! –me interrumpió mi compañero Hayaku. Le miré con molestia.

- Entonces me gustaría que me guiaran hasta donde esté el presidente del edificio o el portero –nos mandó con pocas ganas.

La miré enojado, no podía permitir que esas personas que estaban indefensas pudieran ser descubiertas y sacrificadas. Y otra vez por mi culpa… ¡Por mi maldita culpa! Me adelanté un paso hacia la ley y me crucé de brazos.

-No te guiaremos a ninguna parte, porque sé que han matado humanos creyendo que eran Ilusionistas solo porque tenían talentos especiales que nadie más tenia –le informé.

-Chicos, no me hagan enfadar. Estoy intentando hablar con ustedes a las buenas, pero si siguen así lo haré a las malas –apretó su puño ligeramente.

Hayaku se levantó y puso la silla bien puesta ya que se había ido hacia atrás y estaba tirada en el suelo. Posó su mano en mi hombro, en señal de que me tranquilizara y le dejara hablar con ella. Eso me dio la certeza de que íbamos a ser detenidos.

-Perdone la forma en que le trató mi colega, está algo nervioso porque perdió a alguien especial hace poco… -le puso bastantes sentimientos; por la expresión de atención de la joven, solo yo sabia que estaba exagerando.- Así que… -cogió su metralleta que colgaba de su espalda y apuntó hacia ella.- Te enviaré con él al infierno –sonrió de forma divertida. Yo me puse las manos en la cabeza de la escena.

Hayaku disparó sus típicas y favoritas balas de hielo, pero esta las pudo esquivar, agachándose. Le quité bruscamente el arma y se lo aparté.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Qué no es un Ilusionista maligno, es una policía! –le grité enseñando mis colmillos como perro rabioso.

-Lo sé pero, ¿has visto que agilidad? Dudo que sea una humana normal y corriente… -sospechó, creyéndose más que Sherlock Holmes.

La mujer saltó hacia nosotros como un gato y nos lanzó unos polvos brillantes de color rojo que nos provocaron un picor insoportable en los ojos y en la nariz. Él empezó a estornudar, mientras yo me frotaba los párpados con fuerza, hasta yo mismo me hacia daño. Escuché un golpe en el suelo.

-¡Hayaku! –todo mi campo visual estaba borroso pero podía distinguir la figura de mi amigo en el suelo, derribado.

-No te preocupes, pronto te hará efecto a ti también –creí que decía la comandante, ya que no podía verla de ninguna manera.

Noté cansancio en todo mi cuerpo, como si todos mis músculos acabaran de correr los cien metros lisos y no hubieran tomado nada de agua hace siete horas. Me temblaban las piernas, cosa que me caí al suelo, aunque aún tenia conciencia de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Lo último que pude sentir fue que tenia sueño, mucho sueño; sin embargo, intentaba aguantar. Pero era tan potente esos somníferos…

Que acabé rendido.

Sentí de nuevo mi respiración, por un momento pensé que había estado muerto más de dos horas. Pude observar mi mano, tocando mi nariz sobre un banco; estaba frío y era muy incómodo. Al inclinarme poco a poco pude adivinar el porque de mi dolor de espalda.

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, lo más probable es que no hubiera estado solo dos horas dormido; si no, hasta la noche. Se podían apreciar las estrellas en el cielo; tan bien que podían verse juntas en un recorrido celestial. Era precioso ese paisaje. Por suerte, estaba acostumbrado a ver en la oscuridad porque salía mucho de noche. Siempre era todo igual, pero esta vez era distinto. El aire era fresco y puro, se podía escuchar a los árboles llorar porque el viento les despierta y la Luna se veía completamente blanca. No amarilla por la contaminación de la cuidad.

Escuché un ruido, y al virarme hacia dónde lo había oído, vi una luz. Una luz azulada que salía entre algunos arbustos y árboles. Caminé hasta ella, notando una ligera brisa cálida, algo que era parte de mi ser. La calidez. Al pasar todos esos matojos me percaté de que Hayaku estaba ahí, observando atónito aquél resplandor tan brillante y hipnotizante. Corrí unos pasos hacia él y lo sacudí desde detrás de él.

-¡Hayaku! ¡Hayaku! –Lo llamé.- ¿Estás bien?

-Ryu, es hermoso. Y nosotros quisimos atacarlo… -dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué? –no lo entendí, ¿a qué se refería? Seguí su mirada hasta un lago de agua limpia y reluciente, donde muchas mariposas de miles de colores revoloteaban alrededor de un cuerpo como concentrado en algo. Una mujer con esbelto cuerpo y con apariencia de ninfa. Un mono de pecho a pelvis pero con detalles verdes y transparentes, con tobilleras y pulseras que anunciaban una alianza con la propia naturaleza de su ser.

Caminé unos pasos más cercanos que mi amigo pasmado, mirándola y suponiendo quién era.

-¿Tú?... –pregunté con curiosidad. La joven volvió a la Tierra, mientras toda esa alma y presencia que la envolvía, haciéndola levitar, desaparecía y se fijaba en mí.

-Sí, soy Shiawase. La Ilusionista de la Naturaleza –nos informó.

-¡Pues qué belleza! –exclamó Hayaku, cuando salió de su trance. Ella caminó hasta él, con pasos lentos y largos; como si volara. Al estar sintiendo su aliento en sus labios, hubo unos segundos de silencio, de asombro por parte mía y de dolor por parte de él. Menuda bofetada le pegó aquella chica, como si nada; tal vez era normal en su forma de ser pero lo veía algo exagerado.

-Para que aprendas a respetarme –dijo molesta y, rápidamente, dirigió su mirada hacia mis ojos púrpura.- ¿Y vosotros qué hacíais en ese edificio?

-Pues estábamos vigilando porque el portero nos dijo que la policía estaba cerca y buscaba un Ilusionista maligno, así que estábamos ayudándoles –explicó como pudo el casi inconsciente en el suelo. Parecía estar ya recuperado, se tocaba la cabeza y se inclinaba hacia delante.

-Ajá –asintió Shiawase.- Bueno, ¿y sois…?

-Yo soy Ryu, y al que le has pegado un buen golpe es Hayaku. Yo soy Ilusionista del Dragón –dije algo contento, me emocionaba la idea de que conociéramos a gente nueva.

-Ilusionista de Armas, a su servicio –levantado y haciéndole una reverencia como disculpas.

-Tampoco es para tanto –le murmuró, incómoda.

-Y tengo una pregunta, ¿por qué ibas disfrazada de policía Anti-Ilusionista? –esperando una respuesta coherente.

-Porque así paso desapercibida. Gracias a mis somníferos y polvos de confusión puedo confundir mi presencia en el aire a los humanos con sus máquinas extrañas para detectarnos –respondió.

Nunca pensé que alguien fuera tan inteligente de crear esa táctica para pasar desapercibido de los humanos. Tenían una gran tecnología solo para ver nuestras energías y capturarnos; sin embargo, suelen pillarnos más porque mostramos nuestras habilidades en público por algún descuido.

-Perdonar, ¿vosotros sabríais entrar dentro de la biblioteca nacional de Tokyo? –inició a comentar, sus ojos parecían algo preocupados.

-Una vez burlé a la seguridad pero es muy difícil. ¿Para qué quieres entrar ahí? –se extrañó Hayaku.

-Es que estoy buscando un libro, ¿saben? Es de historias antiguas y mitologías. Me gustaría echarle un vistazo porque estoy en medio de una investigación –se sintió orgullosa de decir eso último.

-¿Una investigación?

-Sí –afirmó de golpe cuando él le preguntó eso, echándole una mirada furiosa; como diciéndole que no hablara, que estaba mejor callado.

-Supongo que te podremos ayudar pero nos tendrías que decir qué piso y sección –necesitaba mucha información para poder plantear un mapa y entrar sin ser vistos. Me estaba gustando la idea de ayudarla.

-Pues verán, es que me gustaría saber más sobre nuestra existencia, de dónde vinimos y por qué –miró al suelo, seguía con esa extraña mirada de tristeza.

Me dejaba confundido esa mirada tan dramática que Hayaku parecía no ver del todo bien. Sabia que algo turbio se encontraba en nuestras raíces pero a lo mejor era mejor no saberlo; por no llevarse una gran decepción y odiarse a sí mismo.

Mis ojos se sentían pesados después de quedarme dormido mientras dibujaba y trazaba la ruta por la biblioteca. El ordenador del bar ya pitaba, exigiendo que le pusieras más monedas o no seguiría haciendo el trabajo por ti. Por Internet estuve toda la noche buscando entradas, salidas y ventanales por los que se pueden entrar. También las zonas vigiladas por cámara y las que tienen infrarrojos.

Sudaba, últimamente me despertaba jadeando y sudando. Tenía muchos malos sueños que no recordaba; más bien solo podía pensar en una sensación de miedo y a la vez protección. Era algo que no era posible describir por alguien, había que sentirlo para saber qué era. Y cuando mi corazón latía muy fuerte, sabía que había soñado con aquél accidente que hizo que mis dos padres murieran.

Era tan posible como imposible que yo fuera el único que sobreviviera. Y no recordar nada más de mi pasado me daba dolor de cabeza; no paraba de buscar recuerdos por mi mente pero todos eran desde que desperté en un avión, saliendo de un coma. La enfermera me dijo que todo saldría bien y que nos dirigíamos a Japón, allí una familia de acogida me daría hogar, amor y cariño. Nunca tuve nada de eso, porque eso no era una familia por mucho que lo intentase.

En esa época, solo podía pensar en quiénes serían mis padres biológicos. Y sigo pensando que algún día los veré de nuevo, porque intuyo que no están muertos como me anunciaron hace 14 años.

Miré por la ventana mientras contemplaba la lluvia caer. Me imaginaba una vida anterior, o que mi alma era otra persona en un pasado. Pero todos hemos sido eso; en cambio, yo me sentía diferente.

Porque sentía aquella sensación de calidez y miedo a la vez…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Los llamados "Ilusionados"**

-¡Ay! ¡Me has pisado un pie! –le regañó Shia molesta.

-Perdone usted. Como podrá comprobar, todo está a oscuras –haciendo un gesto de muestra.

-Callaos los dos y no discutan –les ordené seguidamente.

Nos encontrábamos en uno de los conductos de aire de la biblioteca de Tokyo, buscando la salida a la sección donde se encontraba el libro tan buscado por nuestra nueva amiga. La sección estaba en la tercera planta, en el sector derecho que era de la H hasta la K. Según Shiawase, era un libro que se llamaba "Ilusionistas: el Secreto". Estaba todo el rato comentando que ese libro nos daría las respuestas a todas las preguntas que tuviéramos referentes a nosotros y de dónde salimos.

Vi una luz a través de unas rejillas que se hallaban a unos 2 metros de mí, ya que iba el primero de la fila. Me acerqué y observé; vigilantes de guardia nocturna que rondaban por ese piso. Apreté el puño hasta que se fue y entonces, con unos alicates, quité la reja, saltando hasta el suelo. Miré a todas partes y no había ya nadie, así que los avisé de que podían bajar ya pero en silencio.

Primero bajó Shia, que nada mas bajar, se fue directa a al sector I. Hayaku al bajar me cogió la valla de hierro y me miró serio.

-Ayuda a Shia, yo me quedo vigilando por si acaso –se giró nada más ver que yo asentía e iba con ella.

-¿Lo ves? –acercándome a donde buscaba.

-No… Creo que se lo llevaron de este lugar porque pasan de Ilusiones a Iluso amor… No lo encontraremos nunca… -murmuró con un hilo de voz, desanimándose.

-Eso lo dices tú –sacando de entre los libros una hoja que parecía antigua y estaba escrita por una cara. Shia se acercó a mí para verlo.

-¿Qué es? –extrañada.

-Es como un trozo de pergamino… -entonces escuché un ruido.

-¡Chicos! –exclamó Hayaku por lo bajo.- ¡Viene un guardia! ¡¿Ya lo tenéis?! –preguntó impaciente.

-¡Sí! –contestamos los dos al unísono.

-¡Pues vayámonos! –la cogió de la cintura y, apoyándola en el hombro, la subió al conducto de nuevo. Yo pegué un gran salto que hasta me di en la cabeza con la pared superior del túnel.

-¡AISS! –me quejé.

-¿Estás bien? –se acercó preocupada y se acarició la cabellera.

-Sí… -pude contestar, dolorido. Apareció Hayaku y nos echó a un lado maldiciendo a los guardias nocturnos, puso la reja y se alejó.

La linterna pasó varias veces por la rejilla pero no puso iluminarnos gracias a la prisa de Hayaku. Suspiramos los tres al estar aliviados de salir con vida de allí, o al menos sin problemas.

Saltamos de la ventana del edificio y nos fuimos a hurtadillas hasta el bar del callejón al que yo siempre acudía a desayunar. Shia, con la ligereza de un pájaro, se sentó en la barra del bar. El camarero iba a echarla pero al verla girarse hacia él, con esa sonrisa tan cálida, con aquél rostro tan angelical y un cuerpo bien definido, se calló. Pensé que todos los de allí eran unos pervertidos por mirarla todo el rato, pero después de respirar hondo me senté en un taburete e investigué la hoja escrita en "Kanji".

-A ver, aquí empieza el texto –señalé.

-Pero estas letras también están aquí… -indicándome un poco más arriba.

-Sí pero es una frase ya empezada y no sé como se traduce al habla, así que empezaré desde aquí –entonces me aclaré la voz y comencé a contar.- "Los humanos tienen las dos posibilidades divinas de poseer los poderes de una ilusión. La primera es que una ilusión le enseñe a dominar lo que más cree en él del mundo, y la segunda es consiguiendo una piedra o tinta de agua del lago To… -me paré en ese momento.

-¿Qué ocurre? –se preocupó la dulce voz.

-No lo sé… Es que no sé qué significa estas dos letras –extrañado, llegando a dolerme la cabeza de tanto comerme la cabeza.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, deja al experto que lo descifre y luego hablas, pesada –le replicó Hayaku, ella le respondió con un mohín.

Pasaron los minutos y no sabíamos qué pensar para poder descubrir lo que ponía ahí. Hayaku preguntó a la gente pero nadie sabia Kanji antiguo, porque era de hacia siglos y era difícil de traducir, aunque habían muchos ancianos que podían. Lo malo es que no había ninguno a esas horas de la tarde. Shia me puso la mano en el hombro, meciéndomela primero despacio; al ver que no le hacia caso, ya fue más fuerte y tuve que cogerle de la muñeca.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿QUÉ?! –poniéndome nervioso.

-Podríamos ir a la escuela que está aquí enfrente. Allí hay profesores que han estudiado este tema y están en contra de este sistema político; a lo mejor pueden ayudarnos –propuso.

-Podrías haberlo dicho antes, hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí… -le murmuré molesto.

-Lo sé, pero no se me había ocurrido hasta ahora –sacándome la lengua, parecía satisfecha de sí misma.

Salimos del bar a toda prisa, cruzamos la calle desierta de vehículos y llegamos a la fachada del instituto "Fuyoki". Estaba cerrado y aunque llamamos muchas veces no abrían; sin embargo, no perdíamos las esperanzas de que hubiera alguien de guardia o que algún padre le pagara al instituto para clases particulares.

Al final salió una niña, de aspecto colegial y pequeña; tenia una cara algo seria y con mal carácter. Hayaku se atrevió a hablar.

-Hola bonita. Nos gustaría hablar con tu profesor, ¿está ahí? –le sonrió Hayaku, esperando una respuesta inocente y tímida.

-No tengo profesor –contestó bruscamente.

-Bueno… -tragó saliva.- ¿Y algún amigo tuyo o familiar?

-Está mi hermano, ¿qué quieren?

-Nos gustaría hablar con él para que nos explique algo sobre este pergamino que hemos encontrado. No sabemos Kanji antiguo y era por si podría descifrarlo –pidió en tono de súplica.

-Está bien –decidió después de una larga espera de decisión. Apretó un botón y la puerta hizo un sonido feo y penetrante, como una tiza pasada por la pizarra a presión. Abrimos y entramos por la puerta lateral que daba a un laboratorio de química.

-¿Aquí qué preparan? ¿Una pocilga? –dijo sarcásticamente él. La habitación estaba llena de manchas y telarañas, como si hiciera años que nadie pasaba por allí a pegarle un repaso.

-Es que nadie se ofrece a limpiarlo. Ya hemos llamado a cuatro limpiadoras en este año y todas, a los dos días, se hartaban, yéndose –explicó la muchachita abriendo la puerta que daba a los pasillos.

Todos la seguimos, esperando llegar hasta un hombre viejo y sin fuerzas que tal vez era su abuelo. Que nos descifrara esto y nos contara alguna historia interesante sobre los Ilusionistas. Pero todo fue al contrario.

Al penetrar en la clase, en la mesa del profesor, escribía un hombre joven y de aspecto fuerte y sano. Tenía un traje muy elegante azulado, tenia la tez morena con ojos verdes rasgados y boca carnosa y sonrosada. Su cabello anaranjado era ondulado, le llegaba por la cintura recogido con una coleta y portaba un pendiente y un collar con forma de rayo verde.

La niña, de tez canela, ojos pardos y cabello corto con flequillo y dos coletitas camuflándose entre el cabello negro que caía, nos miró con intención de hablar pero el chico se levantó y nos miró con serenidad.

-Hola, bienvenidos. Hacia tiempo que no teníamos visitas –nos sonrió.

-Hola. Mire, buscamos ayuda para traducir Kanji antiguo de un pergamino que encontramos en la biblioteca de Tokyo –se lo entregué al finalizar el habla.

-Aja… Así que son Ilusionistas, ¿eh? –supuso.

-Sí, ¿vosotros también? –contestó alegre Shia.

-Lo somos, yo al menos. Mi hermano solo es un Ilustrado… -pronunció la última palabra con desvaríos y en voz baja.

-¿Cómo? –preguntamos al unísono por no entender esa palabra de su pequeña boca.

-Un Ilustrado. Son personas que gracias a amuletos o grabados en sus pieles se convierten en Ilusionistas de forma artificial –explicó el hombre.

Nos quedamos perplejos por cosas que nos empezó a explicar Inazuma, así se llamaba él. Y su hermana pequeña Yakeru. Ella era la Ilusionista del Fuego, podía tener en su poder temperaturas que podían alcanzar hasta los 3000 ºC en su mano. Él era el Ilustrado del Rayo, podía controlar tormentas y hacer que los rayos danzaran con él bajo la lluvia.

Al rato de hablar sobre todo aquello y presentarnos todos, Inazuma empezó a traducir el testo del pergamino con mucha precisión y haciendo pautas donde creía conveniente.

-"Los humanos tienen las dos posibilidades divinas de poseer los poderes de una ilusión. La primera es que una ilusión le enseñe a dominar lo que más cree en él del mundo, y la segunda es consiguiendo una piedra o tinta de agua del lago Toya. Todo esto lo pude descubrir gracias a una sensación de poder que siento en mi interior que se abrió nada más verla allí, tan iluminada y hermosa. Solo espero que esto nunca acabe, porque me siento feliz con solo pensar en su presencia, en su sentimiento y en su brillantez" –bajó hasta el final del todo, mirando una firma.

-¿Es todo? –preguntó aburrido un chico que se arreglaba su diadema en su frente.

-Sí, aunque hay una firma… -intentando comprenderla.

-¿Qué pone? –me interesaba tanto saber de la persona que lo escribió. Tal vez podríamos contactar con ella.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, mis ansias empezaban a aumentar por cada segundo que pasaba. Sabía que aquél nuevo conocido estaba haciendo lo que podía pero sentía que debíamos saber todos quién es esa persona tan misteriosa que fue la primera en descubrir los poderes de los Ilusionistas.

Por fin, pudo comprender lo que decía. Aunque lo dijo con un tono de extrañeza.

-Firmado: "Un pétalo de tu cáliz".


End file.
